User blog:Puppylove1257/The Alpha Pup!
Summary Blaze and AJ meet Meadow, a magical creature that they have never even heard of; an alpha pup, which has unicorn magic, fairy wings, and the ability to transform into a mer-dog. But, when her baby sister accidentally transports herself to the Magic Badlands, Blaze, AJ and Meadow must race to Angel's rescue. Meanwhile, Crusher and Pickle try magic, too, but Crusher can't get the words right. Guest Stars Miley Syrus as Meadow Skai Jackson as Angel Transcript (Blaze and AJ are driving through the countryside.) Blaze: Whoo-hoo! Oh-ho, yeah! AJ: Faster, Blaze! Blaze: Hang on tight! (He speeds off of a hill.) Both: (cheering and laughing) (They land; AJ dismounts, and a blue glow sparks offscreen.) AJ: Whoa! What was that? Blaze: I don't know. Let's go find out. (They walk over to a small pond where a puppy is swimming around in the water.) Puppy: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! (giggles) Whee! (sees them) Oh, hi! I'm Meadow. Who are you nice guys? Blaze: My name's Blaze. AJ: And I'm AJ. Meadow: Nice to meetcha! Hang on a sec, gotta change forms. It won't take long. (A magical glow surrounds her for a moment as her apearant fish tail is replaced with a pair of legs. She walks out of water and over to Blaze and AJ.) AJ: Whoa! I've never seen anyone do that before! Blaze: Me neither! Meadow: That's cause I'm an alpha-pup; part fairy... (shows off her fairy wings) Part puppy... Part unicorn... (makes an orb of magic appear in her paws) And part mer-dog! Blaze: We've never heard of an alpha-pup before! Meadow: That's cause there's only a few of us left. Not many around here. Well, all except me and my sister. We've been looking for a permanent home ever since. (A song begins to play.) Meadow: Ever since we were little My sister Angel and I have been the best of friends But since there aren't many of our kind left We've been trying to find a home of our own! We've searched high and low for many years But we can't seem to find A home that's just for her and me One that's one of a kind! A home is all we've ever wanted A place where all of our family can be If I had just one wish It would be... A home for my sister and me (Song ends; another alpha-pup, Angel, trots over, but younger than Meadow.) Angel: Hey, sis! Were you singing that song again without me? Meadow: Oopsie! Sorry, Angel. Uh, Blaze, AJ? I want you to meet Angel, my little sister. Angel: Hi! Blaze: It's nice to meet you, Angel. AJ: So, is your magic as powerful as your sister's? Angel: (giggles) I wish! Meadow is training me, but someday, I'll be the most powerful alpha-pup in all history! (giggles, but trips over her own paws) Right after I get through with training, of course. Blaze and AJ: (laughing) Meadow: Sis, why don't you show them the trick you've been working on? The teleportation spell? Angel: Okay! Blaze: A teleportation spell? Doesn't that seem a little extreme? Meadow: I work with her little by little with this one, so it doesn't go too outta hand. Watch, you're gonna love this! (She stands in front of Angel.) Category:Blog posts